A Pea Green Boat
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: "Allow me to abduct you." L-elf must learn to accept that Lieselotte has her own thoughts and feelings beyond what he's imagined all these years. Meanwhile, Saki learns some things of her own. L-elf/Lieselotte and A-drei/Saki.
1. Side: Princess, part 1

Note: This story is a slight AU. All of the deceased characters from canon are still alive here. Also, Lieselotte is just a normal human princess. All other events remain the same up through the end of episode 18, where this story starts. This story is what could have happened after L-elf and the princess's meeting.

* * *

A Pea Green Boat

_**T**__he Owl and the Pussy-cat went to sea  
In a beautiful pea green boat,  
They took some honey, and plenty of money,  
Wrapped up in a five pound note.  
The Owl looked up to the stars above,  
And sang to a small guitar…_

"Allow me to abduct you, Lieselotte."

Was that really what he had been planning to say? He had been daydreaming about this day for the better part of his life, but suddenly when the moment came, L-elf couldn't even hear the words spilling from his mouth. All he knew in that moment was his princess.

"Michael?"

"Please! I…I am in love with you. My entire life has led up to this moment. I'd be dead if it weren't for you!" L-elf sobbed as the only emotions he'd allowed himself in years cascaded out all at once. He momentarily considered that he should be ashamed of himself, but hadn't she been the one to have seen him at his worst once before? If were to lay himself bare to anyone in this universe, it must be to his dear princess. After the failure of three years ago, he knew that this was his final chance to convince her to join him. All must be said now or not ever.

"Oh, Michael. So selfish. I already gave you half of my life all those years ago. Now you ask for the entire thing." The princess smiled warmly, despite the cold air gushing in through the gaping hole in the side of the room.

"Lieselotte, I'm not asking for the other half of your life. I simply want to give you back the half that I borrowed that day."

The princess looked the boy soldier in the eyes and simply nodded; she would go with him.

L-elf grasped her wrist and took off without another word. Another man might have attempted to carry the girl like the princess that she was, but L-elf was not a prince. He wasn't A-drei. For L-elf, touching just her wrist was audacious enough. Holding her would be like trying to hold a goddess. She might difuse into mist or flower petals if embraced.

They careened through the halls; L-elf, the One Man Army, dispatching any who stood in their way. After clearing a hallway, the two ducked into an unlocked room that appeared to be an office. After barricading the door with a desk, L-elf spared a moment to glance at his princess. Blood from one of the men he'd shot had splattered onto her tunic. His eyes widened in surprise; somehow he'd pictured Lieselotte to be impervious to any soiling. Blood should fear her perfection and be repelled. He shook his head. Lieselotte was a living human, no longer just a spectre of memory. From here on out, he'd have to become accustomed to seeing outside forces acting upon her, rather than knowing her only as a static photograph or as the memory of a little girl in the snow.

He shook his head. He had to get them out of here or he'd never be able to lay eyes upon her again. L-elf knew he was clearly going to Hell if the afterlife did exist and there was no way his sweet princess would be meeting him there.

"Lieselotte."

"Yes, Michael?" she looked up at him trustingly. Somehow, his grasp on her wrist had switched to her hand during the confusion.

"Would you happen to know if there's a supply closet nearby? One with chemicals?"

"Michael, there's a closet right there…" she pointed behind him.

L-elf's eyes widened. He had been so busy admiring the princess, despite the current danger, that he hadn't even looked around the room beyond the desk and swivel chair. He very much needed to get his feelings back in check. After years of bottling everything in, his emotions seemed too enthused at finally seeing the light of day to return to the dark abyss from which they emerged.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Hand-in-hand, the soldier and the princess fled through the snow, using the smoke from the explosion as cover. L-elf had of course fashioned an explosive from cleaning chemicals and office supplies. Lieselotte had no idea that L-elf was so talented to the point of it being almost ridiculous. Really, all she knew until today was that he was a nice young man who was good with a gun. Well, he was nice to her at least. The people he shot probably didn't share her sentiments.

Once the two reached the forest, they shed the white lab coats they had used to blend in better with the snow.

"What now, Michael?" the princess breathed as she fought catch her breath. Being locked in a tower for years was one way to avoid gym class.

L-elf simply replied, "Tokishima Haruto."

They walked through the forest for some time until they reached the outskirts of town. The street was lined with shops that were closed for the night. The silence suggested that the enemy hadn't found them yet. The boy once known as Michael confidently strode out onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" the princess gasped, still under the cover of the trees. Clearly the young soldier had gone bananas since their last meeting.

"Taking a stroll." L-elf smirked. "Trust me and I'll show you that my calculations never fail. He'll be here any minute."

The pink-haired girl hesitantly joined him in window-shopping as they passed by a toy shop_. Girls liked that nonsense, didn't they? Teddy bears and lazily creepy dolls that can't even bother themselves to be anatomically correct._

"Do you like anything?" he asked her.

"Michael, you're not…going to break into the store, are you?"

"What? Of course not! I just…thought it would be nice to come back here together once this country is safe." L-elf mumbled to his reflection in the shop window. He thought back to the current president of New Jior. Maybe girls preferred food over knickknacks?

A loud droning sound could be heard approaching.

"What's that?" the princess's brow furrowed as something red could be seen drawing nearer in the night sky.

"Your carriage awaits, Princess." L-elf made a sweeping gesture toward the Valvrave as it landed and the vampire pilot, Haruto, opened the cockpit.

_End Side: Princess part 1_

* * *

Note:

The next chapter will stay with L-elf and the princess. The third chapter will be the Saki/A-drei story. If you are enjoying this story, please email and request Lieselotte be added to the character list! It's killing me not being able to tag her...


	2. Side: Princess, part 2

**Side: Princess, part 2**

Despite L-elf abandoning the plan, Haruto and the others had managed to return safely to New Jior for the time being. The princess had been with them for only a few hours now, but the newcomer was a welcome distraction from the concern of Saki still being lost in Dorssian territory.

"I brought you some strawberry cake. The Prime Minister recommended it." L-elf sat down at the cafeteria table across from Lieselotte. Shoko followed, grinning, and seated herself next to the princess.

"To think that all this time King Sour Puss, L-elf, of all people had a big fat crush! And on such a cutie!"

L-elf made no move to deny any of it.

Shoko reached over and brought the princess in for a bear-hug. "We're so happy to have you here!"

"Don't do that." L-elf's forehead wrinkled. It looked like he was restraining himself from reaching across the table.

"Michael," the princess chided, "It's okay. She can hug me; I won't break."

"I know that…" L-elf pouted then changed the subject. "You haven't touched your cake."

"Oh, I suppose we never have eaten together before, so you wouldn't know… I don't really care for strawberry."

"I had always imagined that you'd like it..." L-elf seemed to be speaking to his plate rather than the girl. The color of strawberry cake always reminded him of her hair.

"Come on, L-elf. She's had a rough day. Unlike you, I'm sure she's not used to being shot at left and right." She turned her attention to the princess. "You remind me of our friend Marie. She's really cute too. I think you'll like her," Shoko continued, trying to brighten the mood back up. L-elf could be hard for people to handle.

"'Our' friend?" L-elf raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, she's your friend too. She's not all that mad at you for shooting her, God knows why, so I think we should all go visit her in the nurse's room later."

"Michael, you shot her!?" the princess looked appalled.

"She knew too much," L-elf said in all seriousness.

Shoko rolled her eyes. L-elf still had a long way to go. She felt a little sorry for the princess. "Thank goodness Haruto pushed her out of the way in time or it could've been a lot worse! Anyway, how about before we do anything else, we get you some fresh clothes?" The princess was still wearing her blood-stained royal garb.

Shoko stood up from the table, inviting the princess to follow. L-elf stood as well.

"This is girls only, L-elf!" Shoko came up behind the princess, putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her out of the room.

"I'll be right back, Michael, and then we can catch up some more." The princess smiled over her shoulder as she was led out.

As the girls left, it occurred to L-elf that he hadn't seen Haruto seen since they returned to the module.

* * *

"So, L-elf's real name is Michael? He never told any of us." Shoko tried to make conversation as the two traversed the halls on the way to the dorms.

"Really? He's always been so open with me the few times we've seen each other. I didn't expect him to be so reserved with his friends."

"'Few times'? So it was love at first sight, huh?" Shoko grinned impishly.

The princess considered it. "I think it was for Michael, at least."

"So what about you? How do you feel about him?"

"Well…I'm not sure. He confessed so suddenly and then there was so much confusion and shooting…"

"WHAT!? L-ELF CONFESSED!?" Shoko had only been half-joking about L-elf's crush this entire time. Sure the boy was human, but the thought of him blushing and confessing like a school girl was too much.

"Confessed to what?" asked Kyuuma as he and Aina rounded a corner.

"Confessed to…to…eating my yokan!" Shoko made a feeble attempt to save some of L-elf's dignity.

Aina giggled. "There's only one thing a boy could confess to after going through so much trouble for a girl like that." She smiled at Kyuuma.

Haruto had explained what he knew of the situation with the princess to the gathered students upon returning to the module. Lieselotte was hastily introduced to the group, but it was decided that it was best to give her some space at first.

"Just make sure I'm the best man, okay? I'll make sure you everyone gets you good wedding gifts." Kyuuma kidded as he and Aina continued on their way.

"Michael's friends are all so nice. I'm happy for him." Lieselotte said pleasantly as they reached the female dorms.

"I just wish he could learn to loosen up a little with us. I think it'll be good for him to have you around. Well, here's my room. You can stay with me for tonight." Shoko let the other girl inside and then began to rifle through a drawer. "Ugh I was sure I had some clean clothes in here! I guess I forgot to do my laundry this week. I was going to let you wear my lucky tee! Ah well, I'll go see if Marie has anything. She's closer to your size anyway. I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay. Take your time." Lieselotte had patiently waited in captivity for years. A few minutes was no problem.

Shoko rushed away leaving the princess to sit on the bed with her thoughts. How did she feel about the boy these people knew as L-elf?

As a royal, Lieselotte had learned quite young how to put on an act. Despite her calm response to L-elf's confession, she was actually somewhat taken aback. After the incident three years ago, she was sure that the boy would have found a different girl and forgotten all about her. She had no idea that he had been pining after her for all this time. He reminded her of a puppy that could think of nothing other than its previous master, even after having been given away and forgotten. She was of course very grateful for the rescue, but did she love Michael? L-elf? She wasn't even sure what he would prefer to be called. She really hardly knew him. She did know that he certainly was handsome. Very much so. However, so was her other childhood friend, A-drei. Occasionally she had wondered how the L-elf was doing, but it was more curiosity than a deep fondness. She certainly didn't dislike him, on the other hand.

She sighed as she looked down at her blood-stained clothes. She had pretended to not be bothered by it, but in all honesty, for the past few hours she had wanted nothing more than to spontaneously become a nudist. The very thought of the crusty blotch was making her skin crawl.

Her introspection was disrupted by a knock at the door.

"The Prime Minister isn't here right now." Lieselotte called out as she stood from the bed. She listened, but no further sounds could be heard. Curious, she cracked open the door. Peering out, she caught a glimpse of a long red ponytail and scarf swishing away down the hall. She then noticed a neatly folded set of sweats at her feet.

* * *

"I'm back! Whoa, where did you get those from?"

The princess's ornate makeup was in stark contrast with the gym clothes.

"I think someone with red hair left them for me." The princess replied to Shoko, still a little bewildered about the odd gift-giver.

The Prime Minister giggled. "That would be Akira. I'll talk her into meeting you properly later. You know, you still don't look totally relaxed yet. Why don't you go take a shower?"

* * *

The shower was very relaxing. She had used a tub more often back in Dorssia, but a shower was a nice change of pace. Anything was a nice change of pace after being locked up and used as a rune battery for so long. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hair down, no makeup, sweat pants- she felt just like one of the Jioran highschoolers. She wondered if L-elf preferred his new Jioran friends over his old comrades from Dorissa.

"Michael!?" She squeaked, as she stepped out the bathroom, only to crash into L-elf's back.

"Were you…waiting for me?"

He turned to face her. "I was standing watch. What if someone walked in?"

Standing face-to-face like this, she remembered wishing she were taller at one point or another. It was sometimes hard to feel regal while being so small. Either way, she never felt intimidated around L-elf. He still reminded her of a guard puppy.

L-elf regarded her in turn. He had yet to see her like this, with her hair down, rendered a charming salmon color by its dampness. Without makeup, she no longer looked like a storybook angel. She could be mistaken for any of Haruto's friends now. A small, odd disappointment briefly prodded him.

"You look nice?" he tried.

Lieselotte laughed. "Michael, please! Relax."

He did indeed relax somewhat. Her smile was indeed still that of his princess.

"How about showing me around and introducing me to more of your friends? Your best friend is that Tokishima boy, yes?"

"We are not 'friends'. We merely have a mutually beneficial relationship." As he spoke, he suddenly recalled H-neun prattling about 'friends with benefits'. Perhaps L-elf had made a poor choice in of words.

"Michael… did you ever stop to think that maybe there are other people in the world besides just you and I?" the princess asked, gently.

It was true; L-elf _had_ never really considered it before. Other people were nothing but steppingstones to reach his princess. If the two of them were the last two people in the universe, it wouldn't matter. That's what he had thought ever since their first meeting. Two halves equaling one whole …but hadn't he promised Haruto to share half and half as well?

So many things today had not gone according to calculation. It was slightly terrifying.

Lieselotte put her hand to the soldier's cheek. "We've both had a long day. Let's get some sleep and catch up in the morning, alright?"

L-elf covered her hand with his own. Being able to touch her once again still seemed like a dream. "Yes," he smiled wearily.

* * *

Lieselotte had spent the night in Shoko's room. It was the princess's very first sleepover and she found it quite fun.

Upon waking, Lieselotte stepped toward the dorm room door, planning to set out in search of L-elf in the hopes that they could have breakfast together.

"Tokishima Haruto," L-elf's voice could be heard outside the door. Had he been guarding her again?

Not wanting to interrupt any bonding the boy might be having with his best friend, Lieselotte stayed put.

"I don't think that this is an appropriate time or place," the albino continued.

"I can't hold it back. You were with the princess all day yesterday, so we couldn't… I was having such a rough time without you…"

Lieselotte pushed the door open just a touch as silently as she could. She may have grown up sheltered, but anyone would have to raise an eyebrow at the moment.

Her eyes widened as L-elf, the boy who had confessed his love to her only the day before, pulled his collar down to bare his pale neck to the other boy.

Haruto bit down ravenously, as L-elf's face contorted in pain. The princess, her own face now somewhat warm, could watch no more.

Shoko began to stir in her bed. The pink haired girl turned to her.

"Shoko…Just how close are Michael and that friend of his?"

* * *

"Good morning, Lieselotte. Can I get you anything?" L-elf asked, standing from the table as the princess entered the cafeteria.

"I'm surprised you're still here. All of the other students have finished eating already," Lieselotte said, seating herself across from him.

"I was waiting for you, of course." He sat back down, smiling at the girl. Clearly, yesterday had not been a dream after all.

"Were you waiting in front of my door an hour or two ago?"

"Well, yes. I waited for a little while, but then I needed a break and had to sit down. I was feeling a little light-headed."

"Michael, I know why you were feeling light-headed. I saw everything. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" her tone was that of concern rather than accusation.

"Lieselotte, I think we need to go speak somewhere private."

He led her to a supply closet just outside the cafeteria and shut the door behind them.

"Michael, if you're in love with me, why are you letting that boy do such things to you? Or do you love him as well?"

"No, no! Oh God, no. I am not in love with Tokishima Haruto of all people." He grasped the princess's shoulders. "I love you, and only you. I love you so much, Lieselotte." His expression was quite earnest.

"Then can you tell me what was happening?" she coxed.

"Tokishima Haruto is a Kamitsuki, something like a vampire. It started when he began to pilot the Valvrave. We made an agreement to share his curse fifty-fifty, so I allow him to feed from me. No one else must know of this. "

"Is it 'runes' by any chance? The thing he receives from feeding?"

"Yes, it is? How do you know about that?"

"They were harvesting from me back in Dorssia, but that's not important right now. You saved me from that. What is important is that you really are a good person, Michael and you do care for your friends. Not everyone would let someone feed from them like that."

She stood on tip-toe and quickly nipped at his neck with her perfect little mouth.

"Wha-what!?" L-elf clasped a hand to the newly pink spot on his neck.

"Oh, I thought maybe anyone who shared fifty-fifty with you was allowed to do that." The princess smirked playfully, an expression L-elf had never seen from her before, but certainly would not oppose seeing more often.

"I don't think it works like that." He stated seriously.

"Alright, then. How about if I want to also try things that you do with your friends, in order to get to know you better?"

"That sounds reasonable." He concluded.

She bit down harder this time. This was very much different from Haruto's feedings. Instead of the warmth on his neck coming from his own blood, it came instead from the softness of the girl's mouth, around and beyond the kitten nip of her teeth. It was comforting, as much as a bite can be, like that one area of his neck was soaking into a warm bath.

After pulling away she looked him in the eye, silent for a moment.

"Michael, let's continue to share our lives half and half. Please don't try to give back the half I gave to you when we were children. Keep it. Don't feel like you owe me anything and for my part, I will try my very best to learn to love the man who holds such a significant portion of my life."

Planning to leave L-elf to ponder, she opened up the closet door, but was unexpectedly greeted by the grinning face of the Prime Minister.

"Did you two have fun in there?"

"Yes, quite, thank you." The princess smiled cheerfully.

L-elf remained standing in the closet, face suddenly as red as Haruto's Valvrave. How did Shoko even find them? His calculations were certainly not what they used to be ever since girls became involved. "It wasn't fun…." Was all he could manage.

Shoko closed the closet door in sympathy. The poor boy looked like he could use a moment.

_End side: Princess_

Up next is Saki and A-drei's story! After that, the two couple's paths will meet, so look forward to more Michalotte as well! Thanks so much once again for the faves, reviews, and follows!


End file.
